


Silly little Drunk

by Marauderofworlds



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Axls an Asshole, Briefly mentioned Slash, Drunken Shenanigans, Duffs a drunk fool, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Slaxl, but blink and you miss it, but he’s a drunk fool who loves Izzy, but what’s new?, im slowly moving my writing from tumblr to here, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauderofworlds/pseuds/Marauderofworlds
Summary: An old tumblr prompt, ‘Duff is wasted one night and he starts braiding Izzy's hair. Izzy freezes because he has no fucking idea what Duff is trying to do, but Duff drunkenly scolds him when he tries to turn his head so he just sits as still as he can while Duff mumbles something about his hair being pretty. Axl walks in at some point and his drink almost comes out of his nose’
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Silly little Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ^_^

After Axl recovered from the near explosion from his nostrils, he took a good long smug look at Izzys’ situation, till he saw Izzy mildly squirm, only to freeze as Duff lightly tugged a lock of black hair, telling him for the love of god stay still, Izzy could practically taste the Vodka from Duffs breath.

Izzy was _very_ much pinned in place while Axl had perfect blackmail on him. Hes too weak against Duff and his callus rough hands softly braiding his hair, murmuring every now and again, “ Izzy, _gawd_ , your… your hair, is like, _perfect_. Its smells so _nice_ , its _so_ soft, its _**so**_ nice…” Duff cooed, Izzy could almost feel his cheeks turn a light pink. 

And Axls smug look only got wider and wider till it was practically a devious grin. Slash may say Axl Rose was like an angel, but Izzys been around him long enough to know thats its pretty much a facade. 

Fucker is a demon reborn.

“Well, _Izzy,_ ” Axl snickered, putting a hand on his hip, “Stay still! Don’t wanna upset Duffy! This is the perfect time for a _little_ picture.” Izzy doesn’t even get time to blink, Axls gone, most likely to get a fucking camera, the little fucking prick. Duff didn’t even notice Axl left, too busy with his little idea.

Izzy swore to fucking god, he fumed inwardly, if Axl takes even _one_ picture, he _will tell_ Slash the time Axl threw up in his own cowboy boots, while fucking absolutely smashed, and then proceeded to put them on. All while Izzy watched in disbelief. The redhead fucker would regret the day he even thought to point a camera in his direction.

Izzy was taken away from his plan of revenge, when he felt those drunk clumsy fingers accidentally tug on a bit of knotted hair at the nap of his neck. Before he could do anymore than wince from the pain, those lovely hands -usually laid with a couple bruises and week old small scabs from roughhousing with Steven and Slash- pushing his hair to the side, to _Jesus fucking Christ_ , lean down and plant a soft kiss on the place of temporary hurt. The other hand was placed tenderly on his neck, never squeezing, only there to make Izzy feel secure, and a little vulnerable in some way. Its not like Izzy ever let that many people come this close to him.

“Sorry, Izz, didn’t mean to…” Duff was practically whimpering like a puppy. Izzy felt a swell of fondness in his chest. Duff was just too good. How the hell did he land such a good one? Izzy grabbed the hand left gently clasping the side of his neck, moving it closer to his face, so he could kiss those lightly bruised knuckles of Duffs’.

“Its ok, Babe, I’m fine. You can keep braiding.” Izzy didn’t give a shit about Axl and his camera. who cared? As long as Duff was happy.

His boyfriend, what he could barely see from the corner of his eye, beamed happily, his intoxication on the edges of the smile. A few minutes more of work and Duff lightly smoothed his hair, Izzy guessed he was done.

“OK! Take a look.” Duff slurred. Yup, Izzy smiled, still very drunk.

He turned to look at full length mirror bolted to Duffs wall.

Izzy blinked.

He kind of expected to look a bit like a nightmare, but it seemed Izzy underestimated Duffs skill. The braids were delicately done, somehow holding up even if they weren’t held together by any hair ties. They didn’t stick out, attractively going with the rest of his hair, everything placed very well.

“Babe…” Duff laughed loudly, interrupting Izzys’ mild awe, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, leaning forward, pushing his face so very fucking close to Izzys.

“Not everyday i make my Izzy speechless, I mean, you don’t speak much anyway, but in like, a good way, y’know?” His blond bombshell frowned, and Before Izzy could tease Duff about his drunkness, his back was on the mildly gross carpet, but who could give a shit about it when there a beautiful, squirming boyfriend on top of him? He guessed Duff had enough of hearing himself chatter.

A kiss to his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, and _finally_ his lips, Izzy wanted more goddamn kisses, he was good, he stayed still for the braiding, now was the time for some moving around. God, Vodka never tasted better, Duff and vodka tasted like an addictive drug he’d never get anywhere else, and Izzy had been hooked for quite a while.

“Alright, Izzy, I hope Duff made you a pretty- **Hey.** Hey, you _Fucks! Didn’t I fucking tell you to stay still! I’m not taking pictures of you gross romantic dickheads making out!”_


End file.
